falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallout: The Brotherhood Will Pay
Warning! this Fanfic contains strong language and maybe some sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. I was awoken by a banging, and found myself in a dark room, with a 10mm in my hand. It was dirty and humid. “Hey, you! Get up! The Elder wants to see you!” Said a man as he opened the door to my cell. I quickly fired my pistol at his head. *Click* Seems they emptied my gun. “Heh, nice try, but I already emptied your bullets. Do you think we’re stupid? Now hurry up!” I followed him to their boss... As I looked around I noticed, from the doors and architecture of the building, that it was an old vault. We entered their elder’s room. “What do you want with me? And WHERE IS MY FRIEND?” I asked him with an angry tone. “Your friend is not important, but you are. So, are you willing to listen?” “If you hadn’t done that earlier, maybe I would have. But, you just lost it. Short Answer: Go to hell!” He pointed a gun in my head; he could have killed me there. “Sorry, you can’t make decisions from a position such as yours. I need you to bring our special package at Buoy Town. Do you know where that is? If you're willing to cooperate, we might let you and your friend go. So, will you help the Brotherhood?” “Why do you want me to bring this package? I could just run away” “That’s why there will be someone watching you. Paladin, come here.” In came a man wearing a bulky armor; he’s very big. I could've sworn that he was just tall as a Deathclaw. “What is it, elder?” He asked. “I need you watch over him tomorrow.” “Is it about the Job?” “Yes.” “Uhh, so I must retrieve this package Buoy Town?” I asked the Elder. “Yes, but return to your cell for now. You will be notified tomorrow.” They wouldn't let me go, I knew it. I decided that I would make my move when that Paladin was in a vulnerable state... The next day... "Come on! Wake up!" That Paladin was making me angry. "Fuck you!" I shouted, "bastard!" He grabbed my neck, and began to strangle me. "What did you just say?" He asked. "Fuck...You!" "Look, I can do this all day, but we've got work to do." And with that, he released me. "*Cough* Alright, let's finish this," I said, "but my friend must be released afterwards!" "Relax, he will be." His tone wasn't convincing at all. And so we began our journey. The vault airlock alarm made me shivers, I had never liked that kind of sound. {C As we walked through the cave, I began to see a faint glowing. My eyes were blinded by the sun. And so we walk through the wasteland, trying to reach our destination, Buoy Town. I wonder why that guy told me to go there? It's just only a trading hub. So I asked the paladin about that. "Hey, what exactly is this package were you guys looking in Buoy Town?" I asked him, but he ignored me. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I shouted at him. "You don't get to ask questions, your job is to retrieve the package, give it to us, then after that you can enjoy the rest of your life. Is that good enough for you?" "Come on, I only just being friendly..." "Hmmph. Then you're wasting your time, no matter what things that you said, I won't be your friend." {C He reminds me of me, when i was still bitter, guess now i can feel those people that i shouted back in the days... "One more question, why don't you guys retrieve this package yourself? why do you asking me to do this?" "Well i guess i can inform you this, since its related to the job. He was one of us, but he double-crossed us, before he leave, he took the package and fled. Months of searching finally we found him, in Buoy Town. And we need someone who he doesn't know." "Oh I see...hmm? what's that?" I heard gunshots nearby. We decided to look. {C "DAMN ITS A DEATHCLAW, I'M OUT" I shouted and ran like I was chased by a pack of mad brahmins. "Stay here!" He shouted and pulled my shirt. {C He pulled out his laser rifle, and aimed at the deathclaw. {C "Wait, what are you doing?" He shot the rifle, and the laser seemed to hit the deathclaw, but it didn't kill him. "Holy...SHIT!!!!!! RUN DAMMIT" He shouted and ran. "I KNEW THIS WASN'T GONNA WORK!" I shouted while I ran like hell. But running seemed useless, so I told him, "Hey! Shoot it once again in the head!" "It's hard, dumbass!" He shot his rifle and reloaded it. I saw a huge rock and tall rock in the distance. "Hey! We can use that rock for our protection!" "For what?" "Deathclaw won't attack us if we're taller than it!" "How do you know this?" "Ahh come one it's first grade! don't they teach that in the brotherhood?" "Gah, nevermind that, let's just run to that rock!" "What do you think I'm doing?" We ran and screamed until finally we climbed that rock. "See? It works; now you can snipe that deathclaw from here." "I'll try." He crouched and aimed at the deathclaw. He pulled the trigger and the deathclaw was hit right on it's head. "I did it. I actually did it." He looked so shocked after killing that deathclaw. "Uhh, i thought you were experienced with this" I asked him. "I fought many dangers of the wasteland but not a deathclaw." From the look of his face, he really seems so proud for killing that, and he smiled, but its not the "evil" smile that bad guys usually did, its a good kind of smile. "Ahem" I cleared my throat. "Shall we get off this rock and continue our journey?" "What? Oh! of course! Lets continue. Ah i mean MOVE DUMBASS!" I knew there was something about this guy. I decided to not kill him at his sleep until i found out more about him. He's actually a nice person but why did he became a bad guy? i must ask him about this, but not now. Now, we must find a place to rest at a nearby town. "Hey, why don't we take a break at a nearby town? i knew a few places." "Sure, as long there's some place to drink. I could use a whiskey." "Okay then, we can go to Anchor! the place is a little rusty but its a nice place!" "Anchor? what's that?" He asked me curiously. "Tts an old ship that they made before the war and its still intact, and people are starting to go over there. This is the best place for getting a booze " He agreed, then we walk up the hill and finally arrives to Anchor, a town made from a ship, a black smoke is rising, probably some machinery. "Whoa." He amazed. "Lets go!" "Hmm..This place, its been a while, wonder how Mick is doing. I gotta go straight to his inn." I'm talking to myself. "Is this the bar?" "Yep, go on in." The bar was full of people drinking and eating, while some are laughing at their jokes or just sit to warm themselves while eating a warm iguana-on-a-stick. Then I met my old friend the bartender, Mick. "Yo Mick how is it going?" "Stan? is that you? Hey! long time no see friend, so what brings you here?" he greeted me cheerfully. "The usual Mick, and what will you have?" "Whiskey." "Whiskey, and the usual. Got it." So we take a seat at the counter, while drinking our drinks, and go rest for a while, and go around Anchor for a bit. "Hey, we better hit GR's shop" I told him. "GR's? who's GR?" "GR's the best place to get guns and all that shit, let's go." "Uhh, do they serve E-weapons there?" "Sure, he's like the master of it." "Well, okay then." And we walk to the hull of Anchor, where GR's located, its got tremendous defense, mercs wearing combat armor and assault rifles, where the hell they got so many caps for this? after we crossed the gate to GR, a guard give us a quick scan. "Sorry mister, but you'll have to give your weapons to me, and you can get it back when you're finished doing business here." "Password: Code Mentix 1000" I said the "secret" password "Ah I see, please come in." So we enter without giving our weapons. "What. The. Fuck?" "That's what they all say, now come." Weapons and armor as far the eyes can see. But I just gonna buy some ammo, since i only got 400 caps on me. "I'm gonna buy some ammo, feel free to look around." "Heh, do you think I'd fall for that? No way, I'm staying with you." "Look, I'm getting bored of this, you know I can be trusted, remember the deathclaw place? i could just ran away when you sniped that bitch. But I didn't. Instead, I saw a guy smiling in pride, which showed his good side. What's up with that?" "You're not making any sense. At all, and i don't recall doing that." "Whatever, we can settle this later." I walked to the cashier and pay 100 caps for my 10mm. then we got out of Anchor, to The Wasteland, and continue our journey to Buoy Town. But few minutes later, I ask him something. "What's exactly wrong with you?" "What?" "My previous question at GR's?" "I don't want to talk about this. And besides, who are you to ask me?" "Who am I? I'm a simple trader. But who exactly is you? what's your name?" "I don't want to tell you, why should I, though? You're here to do your jobs, not asking questions." That officially make me pissed. "Then well, I won't do this job!" "What!?" And he strangled me, while I tell him something. "Come..on! this isn't....you...you're not...that kind of..guy..you know it...right?" "What? What do you mean by that!?" "Come...on! Don't.... give me that.... bullshit! I know.... you were... a good guy!" He looked at me with an angry eye, but he slowly turns his face, and letting me go. "I...I..What the fuck happened to me? Why did i become this..this monstrosity?" He said it with an angry and sad tone. I regain my breath, and he just kneel there, looking at the yellow, cloudy sky. And he start to grasp his hands. "Forgive me, Mother. Then he started to cry, and quietly saying “What have I done? Why did I do this? I killed so many innocent people, men, women, and children. I hope I could change, but its too late for a redemption, too late." He tried to wipe his tears, so I gave him a clean rag that I used to use and say, “Get up. I’ve got to tell you something. Long time ago, I was called bitter and evil, always didn’t care at people problems, people really hate me back then. They even ban me from some towns. But one day, I met this guy, he told me the way of life, taught me things and other "You..." He said it and see me right in my eyes, he opens his helmet, showing his face, and says, "I want to thank you for what you just done there." "Heh, no problem. That what I always do." I replied, and give my hand to him, and then he grabs it. We shaked hands for the first time and introduces ourselves. "Roland Briggs." He said it and smiles. "Stan." "What? I give you my last name, what's yours?" "I don't really know, when they found me they only call me Stan." "Found you? What?" "Ah, Its a long story, I'll tell you later. So what will you do now?" "Maybe I'll leave The Brotherhood, or not. But I will be screwed either way. by MrGazzo Category:Novels Category:Gazzo's Fanfic